To Dream of a Better World
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Sequel to All That Matters. 27 years have passed and The Hunter is upon Haven again without a barn to take it away. With no way to end the next meteor storm, the team must band together to figure out a way to stop it but is the cost too high?


To Dream of a Better World

Spoilers: All of Haven episodes and All That Matters (read first or this won't make sense)

Disclaimer: I own Eleanor, Dorian, Marissa and Dylan, Basten too (maybe) but everyone else is owned by Syfy.

* * *

Eleanor Wuornos looked up at the sky as the meteors streamed across the sky, she looked back behind her at her parents and her surrogate aunt and uncle. They all knew that without the barn to capture her mother's love and restore it, they'd fall to Haven. Years had passed, 27 years and while her immortal mother finally started aging as her father had, The Troubles had yet to go away. Only months before did they realize that destroying the barn had in fact destroyed Haven. They sat her down and told her the entirety of the story, her heritage and everything she'd become.

Looking down at the ground she felt a happiness and sorrow, while her parents got some years together and helped those who were born to The Troubles, that would be in vain within hours. Her friends and her would find themselves in a cycle that would always repeat every 27 years, a meteor storm that would destroy their town till nothing was left.

"Ella!" Ella turned to see Dorian Crocker, her boyfriend and only love. He was the middle Crocker between Marissa and Dylan, often forgotten at times but never by her. He ran over to her and pulled her close, looking up at the sky. "They said it was a matter of minutes, an hour at most."

Looking back at her parents she watched her father pull her mother closer as Duke did the same with Jennifer. Her mother mouthed the same thing she often did when it came to everything Trouble related, that she was sorry.

* * *

Ella felt a pain run through her and she practically sank to her knees, tears stained her face as she looked up at the sky. Her parents beside her and Dorian, she could only ignore them as she yelled at the meteors that would fall upon them.

"Have we suffered enough? Have the children of the cursed suffered enough?" Tears continued to stream down her face. "You want your sacrifice, take it! Leave Haven alone, leave the cursed alone I beg of you. Our hearts cannot take anymore, our pain too great so I suffer for us all, please just take your loving sacrifice and leave Haven in peace."

Her mother pulled her face down, "enough Eleanor, there is no hope or we would have found it before. This is darkness, magic that can't be undone…this is my doing and for that I am sorry."

"Then why does it hurt?" Ella shook her head as tears covered her face still, never stopping. "I feel all of our pain, like all of Haven suffers at this moment. I remember the touch of darkness when I shouldn't but this is sorrow and pain so much greater than the touch of darkness." She looked up at the sky, "all of Haven cries out in pain and I feel it. I wish I was numb to it all like before but I feel the world now and its suffering is more than I can speak of."

Dorian wiped her tears away and let his brown eyes meet hers, "you don't have to take your mother's place Ella. There is no place to go, no place to replace her so this is…it's nothing."

Ella stood up and they stood with her, "but you're wrong, you all are." She looked at the sky, "because I can feel them pouring down on us before they have. I can hear the cries of the lost and of the forgotten, I see the destruction and it is nothing like before." She held out her arms and stared at the sky, yelling as she did. "End the pain, end the suffering…take the embodiment of eternal love laid before you."

Lightening seemed to crack around them and in an instant Ella fell to the ground unresponsive. Dorian and Audrey bent beside her as the cracking of meteors were heard in the sky. "Nathan call 911, she's not breathing." Audrey looked up at her husband and he quickly pulled out his phone.

* * *

The Crockers and Wuornoses stood in the waiting room as the familiar doctor they all knew stopped before them. Basten looked at Audrey and shook his head, causing all those in the room to be silent or break down into tears. He placed a hand on Audrey's arm as she turned to Nathan, sobs releasing for the first time as the death of yet another child was laid before them.

"No you have to be wrong!" Dorian practically grabbed the doctor but Duke restrained him. "NO! She can't be dead, she's not…you're lying!"

Basten shook his head, "I cared for her like she was my own daughter Dorian, but Eleanor unfortunately died of internal burns, like something burned from the inside out inside her. Given your families I wouldn't even begin to theorize what it was but right now I think the best thing is that we all take time to absorb this. I've had the nurses clean her up if you want to see her."

Nathan broke the silence, "thank you."

"Of course Nathan, she's this way."

They all moved into the room, the families having blended together long before to become a single family. Ella laid on the bed with a sheet covering her, her brown locks tucked around her face making her look like an angel. Audrey was the first to go over and kiss her daughter's head.

"I'm so sorry Eleanor, I wish I hadn't done what I did." She closed her eyes and took a breath before speaking to her daughter. "Wherever you are, just look for your brother and he'll be there with you so you won't be alone."

Each person said their goodbyes, tears and soft touches from everyone but it was Dorian that was a sobbing wreak that rivaled Audrey. His parents had to take him from the room, aware that he'd lost the woman he loved to something they couldn't explain. Audrey was the one to pull the sheet over Ella before turning back to Nathan.

* * *

The Hunter Storm never hit Haven and it would be days later that Audrey and Nathan began hearing reports that people with Troubles no longer had them. That the curse of Haven, The Troubles were gone and most wondered if it would be forever. As they planned their daughter's funeral, laying her beside the grave that would have been James', they knew in their hearts that Eleanor Wuornos had taken the curse from Haven forever.

Going through journals later, Dorian would find a passage written by Ella just days before The Hunter Storm and as he sat with his family he read it to them. They didn't hear Dorian but instead the voice of the girl they all loved.

_Do you ever dream of a better world, one without curses or pain? I know I dream, even as a woman I dream of a Trouble-free Haven, where no child has to feel the pain of others and no person has to hear the thoughts of others. I dream of a world where my father can feel the wind on his face and enjoy even a cut on his hand. _

_I often think to the stories that Mom spoke about, of the Darkness and Virginia. I remember the pain, although I shouldn't because I was just the size of a pea at most during that time. I remember the burning sensation of my body becoming dark, of evil creeping in and it hurt. I think I know why it hurt, because I am the opposite of Darkness…I am a child of love, between two people who love each other so much it was impossible to give each other up. _

_The barn required Mom return to recharge with love every 27 years but what about an embodiment of eternally pure love? That's what I am, I am the physical representation of that and for once I realize, I can help in a way that would be long lasting. I can be my mother in one moment that lasts forever, perhaps that's just a complex starting because I'm the daughter of the Great Audrey Parker but if it's the truth then why keep it a secret?_

_I can feel the destruction of The Hunter, before it even arrives and I know that I have to end this before the first meteor falls. Would I be able to give my life for everyone, for Haven? It's a question not many ask themselves but I know that personally I could because it would become a true haven again. My parents would suffer but I know they'd understand in a way no one can. I only hope that Dorian can forgive me because I love him, maybe not like my parents love each other or like Uncle Duke and Aunt Jennifer love each other but it's close to that. _

_Why dream of a better world when one stands inside your grasp? I know my purpose, of why I was born and why Virginia couldn't touch me. I am pure Light, I am the embodiment of Pure Love. I am Eleanor Katherine Wuornos, daughter of Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos and I am The Woman of Light._

_I dream of a better world and soon Haven will be a haven again._

* * *

A/N: Running and hiding now but leave your thoughts, I just was like...The Troubles had to end somehow and then everything I wrote struck me and I had to write this.


End file.
